Nodyamland
Nodyamland nodyamland is on the island of teide welcome to the land of Nodyam,Nodyam is a very nice and peaceful country. The great ruler of this lovely country is Queen Araz 1.The king and queen live in a big friendly castle on top of a very tall hill. When you go down the hill you will find a little village called the giwt village. The king and queen have 8 maids called yram,yks, nagaent, anila, eidderf,ecarg, ysiad and ahsas. They are allowed to go home on the weekends,holidays , relitives birthdays and when ever they want to go home but they dont like to leave because they are so nice they art like they are brothers and sisters. The king and queen are very nice to the maid because they give them very nice top quallty food. On the hill there is the wall of lava but there is a big pool of water at the bottom so that the lava tern into water so that it will not flood the land. The animal of this land is the orangatang, and the king and queen have a very cute white multipoo called polo. They love her so much and you can see she loves her. The king and queen have a son and a dauter called mas and etolrahc. The little village is very nice and no one is poor because when the king and queen have a speech to the villages they say that if any of them are running out of money they can just come to them and they will get some money from them and they said they can tell if some one is rich but just wants some money will not get some. education languages The language of nodyam is the nodyamish language. About three quaters of the land only talk that language but about a quatre of the land talk more than five other languages. They all really like the language they speeck so that is why most of them don't speak that many languages. geography this is the island of esor. It is in floating in the sea about one km away from land. It has a forest in the middle of the island and there is loads of animals in it. there is a tour bout to look around it. You can go scooberdiveing around the island as well. the view is very nice from the island because when it is night you can see the moon reflect on the sea and then the sea shimmers and the sun set is very nice at night as well. There are dholpins in the water and they jump out of the water but not very often. Most of the trees are palm trees and so there a coconut on the floor of the island. The trees are very high so it is not often that you can get a coconut from the trees with out it falling of the trees and cracking open. If you are on the island and you swimm straight to land you are at the bottom of the hill that leeds to the big castle were the king and queen live. before Some people pass away they say they want to be burried on the island. This is the mountin of sesroh. sesrohs hill is the most famous hill for all the horses. legand has it that if you go to the right top of the hill (were all the horses go) you get sent to a magical land and aparantly people say they have seen horses go to the right top and they dissaper in to the magical land.the hight of this hill is about three kms tall. this is the sea ffib. this sea is very deep even at the shore. is has many islands in it and one of the islands that are in the sea are called the island of esor. you cant really see any islands in the pitcher but there are some in the sea. there are quite a lot of ponds that conect to that sea and most of them are nere the castle. The sea is nere the castle as well and to get from the castle to the sea you have to walk about twenty feet then you some how get back down the hill that the castle is there, you land on the beach once you get down the hill and ovobsly the sea is there. some people jump of the hill and land in the sea but is is very riskey because you could easily fun fact did you know that the mountin is five km's high and no one has ever got to the very top before exept the animal's history sport thumb|caption text The sport that nodyam play is hockey. They think that it's a male and female sport. All the schools in nodyam land play hockey and only hockey and the girls and the boys in each year play it all together. They think it is the best sport but they don't selfishly want all the world to stop there sport and only do hockey. They just personly like it the best sport for them.They have the great hockey pitches in a big space just before the village of giwt starts. They play all there maches on it and they treet it with respect. In the castle they have a really big coridor were they keep every single teams team photo on the wall.The king and queen loved to play hockey wen they were younger but now they do not play but they still like to watch other games that other people play. The king and queen have never missed a game of hockey since they stoped playing it.